List of Space Marine Chapters and their bonuses
Chapter specific Abilities related to Fate Point use are considered free actions and can be used at any moment unless stated otherwise, If your chosen Chapter isn't listed here, you may use standard Deathwatch rules for it using solo mode ability as Chapters ability. Alternatively work with your GM to create bonuses that best represent said Chapter yourself. First Founding Chapters Dark Angels Characteristic Bonus: +5 Weapon Skill or +5 Ballistic Skill; +5 Willpower Aptitudes: Intelligence, One chosen Aptitude Ability: * Beast Hunter: Gain a +1 bonus to damage against enemies for every value their Size Trait is above (4) * Sword of Terra: Dark Angel may use a Fate Point to additionally add the value of Beast Hunter as Felling quality to his attacks for chosen characteristic (WS or BS) bonus rounds White Scars Characteristic Bonus: +5 Perception; +5 Agility Aptitudes: Finesse, Fieldcraft Ability: * Swift as the Wind: White Scar marine may make a half move after he shoots with non heavy weapon (can be combined with hip shooting) if he ends this move in melee range of the enemy he may also make a single standard attack at -20 WS (already includes +10 for standard attack) * Wind of Chogoris: White Scar may use a Fate Point to to instead move full move after shooting instead and WS test is only -10 Space Wolfs Characteristic Bonus: +5 Perception +5 Strength Aptitudes: Fieldcart, Fellowship Ability: * Animal Seances: Gains +20 to perception tests based on smell and gains Night vision Trait * The Great Saga: May use Fate point to automatically pass fear or pining test with DoS equal to his WP bonus Imperial Fists Characteristic Bonus: '''+5 Ballistic Skill +5 Willpower '''Aptitudes: '''Apt: Defense, Willpower '''Ability: * Fortified destroyer: When Imperial Fist benefits from cover he scores one additional DoS on BS test * Fate point: for half int bonus rounds IF ignores benefit of cover of the enemy Blood Angels Characteristic Bonus: '''+5 Strength +5 Agility '''Aptitudes: Finesse, Offence Ability: * Blood Rush: Marine gains additional d10 to roll for initiative and pick the highest (stacks with lightning reflexes and other similar abilities) * Fate point: after successful attack but before rolling for damage Blood Angel may use a fate point to set one of d10s standing for damage in one of scored hits as a 10 Iron Hands Characteristic Bonus: '''+5 Toughness or +5 Strength, +5 Ballistic Skill '''Aptitudes: Tech, Toughness Ability: * Iron over flesh: Iron hand Starts the game possessing The flesh is weak talent Fate point use. * IH may use a fate point to gain Hatred on chosen enemy for remainder of the encounter. In addition he deals half of his int bonus (rounded up) as additional damage with first attack that hits that enemy Ultramarines +5 int + 5 to one chosen characteristic Apt: Leadership, one chosen aptitude Famed Sons: Ultramarines gain +20 to any fellowship tests with mortal followers of the Imperium May use fate point to use Command as a half action instead of full Salamanders +5 S or +5 T, +5 Fellowship Apt: Toughness, Intelligence Pyroclast: Add 8m to range of flamer and melta weapons when used by the Salamander. Heat of thousand forges: Salamander marine may use a fate point to, for one round, double his Toughness Bonus against attacks from flame, melta, plasma or volkite weapon Raven Guard +5 Ag, +5 Perception Apt: Fieldcraft, Agility * Strike from the shadow: STANDARD attacks against surprised targets add marine's Perception bonus to their damage * Fate point: Before making a standard attack Raven Guard marine may use a fate point to treat targeted enemy as if it was surprised for the purpose of "Strike from the shadow" ability. Target must be unaware of position of the marine and and is not treated as surprised for any other purposes. Later Founding Chapters Black Templars +5 WS, +5 Wp Apt: Willpower, Offence Righteous Spite: Black Templar ads half of his willpower bonus to melee attacks targeting Psykers. He also starts play with Deny the witch talent When using Deny the Witch talent Black Templar may use a fate point to automatically pass the willpower test Blood Ravens +5 willpower, +5 int Apt: Willpower, Knowledge Knowledge is power: hen blood Raven attacks enemy for which he possesses specific lore skill he adds +10 to either WS or BS on that attack or Doge Or Parry test against targets from that opponent Guard it well: Blood Raven may use his fate point to add +30 to a fear test caused by creature on which marine possesses appropriate lore skill Flesh Tearers +5 S, +5 WS, -10 Fellowship Apt: Agility, Offence Blood Rage: Melee attacks of a Flesh Tearer gain Vengeful (9) or upgrade the existing Vengeful quality by 1 Fate point: Fleash Tearer may use his fate point to change his unnatural Strength characteristic to (x2) for rounds equal to half of his WP bonus Crimson Fists +5 T, +5 Willpower Apt: Willpower, Toughness Till the end: when marine ad his allies are outnumbered he gains +30 to fear and pinning tests Famed resilience: Crimson fists marine may use a fate point to ignore all negative effects of critical damage he received other than outright death for his willpower bonus rounds Minotaurs +5 S, +5 Ws or +5 BS, -10 Fel Apt: Offence, Strength Mysterious alleys: Minotaur marine gains +10 to requisition tests of Extremely Rare and +20 to Near Unique and Unique items. In addition he starts with Enemy (Ultramarines and their successors) talent Bringers of Imperial Will: When fighting against other space marines Minotaur may use a fate point to revive +10 to his BS, WS, Doge and Parry tests for remainder of the encounter Carcharodons +5 T, +5 Ag, -10 Fel Apt: Fieldcraft, Agility From the Void: Carcharodon treat Normal Quality equipment as good quality. In addition he starts the game with Linguistics (High Gothic) Exemplary mutilation: After dealing a fatal blow to the enemy in melee Carcharodon marine may use a fate point to force every enemy seeing it to take Fear (1) test Red Scorpions +5 Wp, +5 Int or +5 Per, -5 Fel Int, Willpower Puritan: When Red Scorpion gains any corruption he lowers that amount by 2. In addition he starts the game with Hatred (Mutants and Abhumans) Divine shield: Red scorpion may use a fate point to dauble his armor points on all locations for one round against attacks from demons, demonic weapons or Psychic powers. If attack has Warp Weapon quality it cancles out with this ability. Marines Malevolent +5 Ws or BS, +5 one chosen characteristic, -10 Fel Apt: Willpower, one chosen Do what must be done: Marines Malevolent gain +20 to BS test when shooting at enemy that is already fighting in melee with someone else. In addition Marines Malevolent treat Pure Quality equipment as normal quality. In addition they start with Enemy (Salamanders) talent Strive for greatness: when using fate point to add +10 to WS or BS based test Marine Malevolent adds +20 instead